thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Карлос Марлон
Карлос Марлон - принц Королевства Марлон и бывший жених Баники Кончиты. Выдавая себя за Джозефа служил поваром и имел роман с Баникой. Был убит и съеден ей в том же году. History Early Life Карлос родился в Королевстве Марлон и был третьим принцем королевской семьи Марлона. В июне 311 он был помолвлен с Баникой Кончитой из Вельзении и познакомился с ней.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Во время ужина с невестой Карлос был возмущён её манерами за столом, и помолвка была расторгнута в феврале следующего года.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что металлическая пыль от Золотого Ключа, будучи совмещённой с другими веществами обретает магические силы. Смешав золотую пыль с чернилами редкого осьминога с берегов Марлона, Карлос создал эликсир, излечивший его болезненность. После этого открытия принц регулярно употреблял данную смесь.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Service to Conchita Около 325 Карлос был схвачен и принуждён к помощи магу AB-CIR в добыче Бокала Кончиты. Убив повара Баники, Джозефа, маг использовал Ядовитый Меч, чтобы придать принцу облик Джозефа. Под видом повара Карлос внедрился в особняк и готовил для своей бывшей невесты трапезы, которые становились всё более абсурдными. В какой-то момент у них произошёл роман, и Ваника, раскрывшая истинную личность Карлоса, забеременела от него. С намерением убить возлюбленную и самого себя, Карлос добавил в суп Банике смертельный яд, усиленный золотым порошком. Но когда он увидел свалившуюся от отравления Банику, то отказался от своего плана, и использовал свой живительный эликсир, чтобы излечить её.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Когда Карлос попросил у Кончиты отпуск, она возмутилась и приказала Арте и Поло убить и приготовить его в качестве очередной трапезы.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 今年に入って15人目の お抱えコックがこう言ってきた 「そろそろお暇を貰えませんか?」 ... 今日のメニューは特別製なの 青白く輝く毛髪 Legacy Из-за всего того золотого порошка, что съел Карлос за эти годы, его останки в купе с ядом, который он давал Банике, значительно ослабили Демона Чревоугодия, и он не смог предотвратить съедение Баникой самой себя.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Ко времени его смерти, ходили слухи, что Джозеф был кровным родственником королевской семьи Марлона, но никакого доказательства его связи с Карлосом не было. Когда Эллука Часовщица и Платоник прибыли в особняк Баники в ходе расследования, проводимого Вельзенской Империей по поводу слухов о каннибализме, то обнаружили его пустым. Все вещи были на своих местах, так что Империя заключила, что Баника сбежала за границу вместе с Джозефом и остальными слугами, и расследование было прекращено.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Personality and Traits Карлос был заносчивым принцем, свысока смотрел на окружающих, а к людям ниже статусом относился как к неотёсанным неучам.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Website Profiles - マーロン国の第三皇子で、バニカの元婚約者。生まれつき病弱かつ自信過剰な性格だったため、周りからは鼻つまみ者扱いをされていた。 Несмотря на свою самонадеянность, Карлос согласился сотрудничать с AB-CIR, когда тот потребовал от него украсть Бокал Кончиты, и влюбился в Банику во время своей службы у неё. Тем не менее, Карлос также боялся Банику и её чудовищного аппетита, и его так терзало её поведение, что он считал убийство её и потом себя приемлемым вариантом.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Skills and Abilities Since the time he was born, Carlos had poor health and was very sickly. However, he was also very resourceful and experimented with magical power of the Golden Key to discover how to cure him of his ailments and also refine an even more deadly and effective poison. By extension, he was also a capable cook, making many of Banica's meals to her satisfaction as her taste in food continued to evolve to more disgusting fancies. In spite of this, the elixer he ingested did not protect him from harmful toxins and was still vulnerable to poison. But, because the vessel of Wrath's residual magic remained with him, his body became harmful to the Demon of Gluttony when ingested and the amount of golden powder he had consumed over the years severely weakened it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Character Connections Banica Conchita: Carlos’ fiancée and later employer. Although initially shocked by Banica’s eating habits during their engagement, as well as later being willing to steal from her while in disguise, Carlos eventually came to love Banica and even fathered a child with her. Despite this, he grew terrified of the monster his former fiancée had become and wished to put an end to their sordid affair by taking her life and his own. AB-CIR: A mage whom Carlos encounters. While Carlos had been coerced to follow AB-CIR’s instructions to infiltrate the Conchita estate, the prince did not feel any lasting loyalty to the mage or his objectives after falling in love with Banica. Pollo: A fellow employee of Conchita. As with anyone below him in status, Carlos thought little of him. Arte: A fellow employee of Conchita. As with anyone below him in status, Carlos thought little of her. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The name Carlos is derived from French and Spanish, meaning "strong" or "manly". *His surname Marlon is a reference to the demon of greed, Mammon. *His other name, Joseph, is derived from Hebrew, meaning "he will add". *Carlos' name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, with Carlos' romanization containing "Ka" in it. Curiosities *Carlos is the only character mentioned in Evil Food Eater Conchita that is visually absent from the PV. Gallery Concept Art= 48b8af05.jpg|Joseph's original concept art by Ichika CarlosABCIRprofile.png|Carlos and AB-CIR's profiles in Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Book Apparitions= CarlosBanica.jpg|Carlos disguised as Joseph in Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita TerrifiedCarlos.jpg|Young Carlos as portrayed in the novel Conchitanovel002.png|Carlos together with Banica |-| Manga Apparitions= CarlosChibicolored.png|Carlos in the Evil Food Eater Conchita Menu booklet's manga shorts CarlosChibi.png|Joseph as he appears in the manga |-| Misc= Conchitamenu.jpg|Joseph in the Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita booklet Appearances *Evil Food Eater Conchita (first appearance) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita *Evils Theater *Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) *Evils Kingdom Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Марлон Категория:Марлоны